Many computing devices, such as desktop computing devices and mobile phones, provide content-based notifications to users such as calendar reminders, text message alerts, voicemail indications, and so forth. Various notifications may come in the form of an icon which may or may not have a number associated with it. For example, e-mail notifications may come in the form of an envelope icon with a number that represents the number of new e-mails that have been received. Likewise, weather notifications may come in the form of some type of weather-based icon (such as a cloud). Notifications may be selectable in some instances to access underlying content and/or launch corresponding applications. Unfortunately, users do not have access to notifications when their devices unexpectedly shutdown, such as when critical battery level causes an automatic shutdown. As such, important notifications such as meeting reminders and unread text messages may be missed, which can be frustrating to the users.